Super Bowl 44
by The Song Siren
Summary: One of the reasons America didn't like being at the Super Bowl; it forced him to play parent. Parent!America OC Indiana/Louisiana


Disclaimer - I don't own Hetalia T.T I only own Indiana (Emma Brown) and Louisiana (Chris Johnson)

* * *

America hated to see his 'children' fight. It was one of the reasons he dreaded the Super Bowl. The blond nation knew Super Bowl 44 would cause a huge fight between Louisiana and Indiana. Both were so passionate about the sport and were known to pick fights. Indiana would usually start them. When it came down to her sports, America's 19th child wouldn't let anything stand in her way.

So, when America saw that in the last 4 minutes of the game, the Colts only had 17 and the Saints 31, it was only nature he's attention turned from the game to Louisiana and Indiana. Louisiana and his team's coach, Sean Payton were already celebrating. They had this game in the bag, and everyone knew it. The Colts' coach Jim Caldwell looked calmed, but his state, Indiana, was another matter. She was sitting next to some of her players, and none looked too happy.

The brown haired state was biting her lip, her hand clinging to her Colts jersey. Her bright blue eyes locked with those of her brothers, Louisiana. The dark-skinned state was grinning, his left hand slapping on the back of his coach.

The Saints ran to their coach and state, the crowed cheering. From his box seat, America also clapped, smiling down at his son. Louisiana grinned up at and started moving toward him. Indiana saw him and got up, also moving toward the box seats. America was glad he had one to himself; he had a feeling things were going to get ugly.

After a few minutes, he could hear yelling. The door to his box seat room flow open and Indiana, red-faced, ran in. "Dad! You saw the game! They ripped us off!" Louisiana was right behind her, his face just as red.

"'Ripped you off'?! We played fair and square!"

Indiana snored.

"Played fair my-"

"Enough." America said, standing up. Another reason he hated the Super Bowl, it forced him to play parent. "Emma, Chris, it's a game." he glanced at Indiana. Her arms were crossed and her long bangs covered her face. Louisiana looked at her, but then looked away, his arms also crossed. "There's always next year, Emma. I'm sure with a big speech from you and Caldwell, they'd be ready." he grinned at her and Indiana lifted her head up a bit. She uncrossed her arms and ran the back of her pale hand on her eyes.

Indiana gave America a hug and left. Louisiana glared at his country. "I'm not sayin' sorry, dad." America raised an eyebrow.

"Wasn't going to make you."

"Good."

"Just don't go gloating."

"Why not? After all her gloatin' of her 'awesome' basketball team, Indy 500 and Colts, I think I should gloat a little, take her down a peg." Louisiana tried not to pouch the wall. She gloated all the time! Why couldn't he?!

"She'd likely give you a good shiner if you did."

That made Louisiana pause. Indiana didn't get mad about a lot of things; but make fun of the fact that she lost at something and she'd gave you a black eye. He learned that the hard way. She was a good sister and state, she was just more passionate then the average state. He sighed, running his long, dark fingers through his black hair, green eyes locking with America's blue ones. "Fine. No fights. No gloating." he tried not to pout.

America grinned and slapped him on the shoulder. "Don't worry; go to Florida, he'll let you gloat. It won't get back to Indy, I swear." he winked. Louisiana grinned and slapped America back in the shoulder.

"Later!"

* * *

On his way back to his team, Louisiana saw Indiana down the hall. She was leaning against the wall, her arms behind her. She glanced up and they locked eyes. Louisiana took a few steps forward, but was blocked by his sister. He sighed. "Look, Indiana, I-"

"I'm sorry, Chris." Louisiana raised an eyebrow. Human names? Must be serious. "After all, I won back in 2007, so it's about time you won it as well." Louisiana twitched, but kept a smile on his smooth face. "And I was expressing my Hoosiers feelings, so yeah. And, well," Indiana blushed a bit, holding her hand out, "congratulations, bro!" the taller state stared at her hand before grabbing it and pulling her into his chest. He wrapped his arms around her waist and laid his chin on her head. She blinked, but grinned and wrapped her arms around him as well.

"Thanks, sis."

Around the corner, America smiled.

* * *

We Americans _love_ football. Known fact. But I figured Alfred would kind of hate it, as it would put his 'kids' at war with each other. XD Poor Al.

The Colts lost. . . . 17-31. . . . I'm gonna go cry into a corner. . . .


End file.
